Dib Membrane
Dib Membrane is the main antagonist hero of Invader Zim and the main protagonist of Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus. Dib is a young, eccentric boy who possesses a fascination with unexplained paranormal phenomena, such as ghost hunting, Ufology, and cryptology, as well as with the supernatural and occult. He intercepted the words spoken at the Great Assigning on planet Conventia in the first episode with his laptop. Six months later, he noticed a strange, green foreign exchange student enter his classroom. Dib tried his best to convince the world that it is in danger, but nobody believed him, due to previous erroneous claims of supernatural beings. Since then, he has made it his mission to protect his oblivious home from Zim's schemes against all odds. He is voiced by Andy Berman. Appearance Dib is a 12 year old who resembles his father, Professor Membrane. Both have black hair. He wears a black trench coat, a blue shirt with a logo of a grey face and glasses. In Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom, Dib's got more jagged and bigger with age. Many people claim that Dib's head is big, a running gag in the show; but it's not visibly bigger. The redesign process God Save the Dib, however, actually gave him a bigger head. Personality Role In The Series While he is the one of the two deuteragonists of the show, he has shown to be a very antagonistic character, often doing mean things to other characters to reach his own personal goals (the most notable being that he once gave his own little sister a curse that made every thing she ate taste like pork so he could see what it did to humans) as well as doing crazy and often life threatening things just to stop Zim. He is also almost always stalking him. He has a sister named Gaz Membrane. Trivia *Despite being archenemies, Dib has temporarily allied with Zim numerous times through out the show. Most notable times are in Hamstergeddon and Tak: The Hideous New Girl. *While Zim and Dib hate each other, they actually need each other. It is revealed in the cancelled episode, Mopiness of Doom, without Dib, Zim would lose interest in his mission and without Zim, Dib cannot prove to the world that Zim is an alien. *Out of all the characters in the show, Dib is the most antisocial; He has no friends, and he constantly gets bullied by the other Skool children. *Dib is Jhonen Vasquez's favorite character in the show. *Dib was also a member of the Evil Syndicate (the main antagonists of Nicktoons: Unite, & Glob of Doom). Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Genius Category:Rivals Category:Scapegoat Category:Siblings Category:Tricksters Category:Arrogant Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Weaklings Category:Mischievous Category:Incompetent Category:Mentally Ill Category:On & Off Category:Antagonists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Archenemy Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Determinators Category:Unwanted Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Big Good Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighter Category:Cowards Category:Wrathful Category:Monster Slayers Category:Fallen Category:False Antagonist Category:Outright Category:Protectors Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Horror Heroes Category:In Love Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Falsely Accused Category:Global Protection Category:Extremists Category:Paranoid Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Successful Category:The Hero Category:Controversial Category:Movie Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Optimists Category:Stalkers Category:Victims Category:Honest